


Marshmallow

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: A soft and tired moment between Noctis and Lunafreya, long married, with responsibilities that take them apart from one another from time to time. A typical reunion, tender comfort found with one another.





	Marshmallow

Noctis stepped into his bedchambers, weary to the bone after a long night of boring but necessary meetings. He yawned as he began to shed his heavy royal decorations, and stared blankly at the mirror while blinking tired tears from his eyes. Focusing on the reflection of the bed, he spotted his wife lying face down on the bed in the nude, snoozing softly. He smiled at the sight of her just as weary as he was, knowing she was naked for her own benefit, not for his. Lunafreya had had a morning of healing then a day of hard travel to get back home that night, and she had likely fallen asleep the moment her exhausted body hit the mattress.

Stripping down himself, he had no mind for friskiness, simply wanting his aching form to be free of any burden for a time. The older he got, the more often he felt he had to be naked simply to spare his skin and worn muscles the weight of clothing, especially after a day of wearing all those layers and metal drapings. He crawled onto the massive bed beside her, wiggling across until he could reach out and rub across her shoulders, then closer still until his side was pressed against hers. She sighed softly and snuggled closer, and he guessed she must be slightly awake, as she rarely reacted to be touched when deep asleep.

He smiled at that and leaned over, kissing her shoulder as his hand drifted further down along her back, smoothing over her own tired and aching muscles. "Welcome home, my love," he whispered tenderly.

She peeked through her thick lashes to smile warmly at him. "It's good to be home," she mumbled sleepily, and then made an inelegant slurping sound, wiping her cheek on her pillow and exposing a spot wet from drool.

Chuckling at that, he brushed her cheek clean with his thumb and leaned in to kiss first her nose, then her lips. "Must be, you've gotten so comfortable."

"Hush," she admonished playfully, her eyes drifting shut as she wiggled closer to him, indicating for him to continue rubbing her back. He grinned and complied, and after a moment, she spoke up again. "How were the kids? They were already asleep when I got home."

"They missed you, of course. Rori was a handful, eventually Caldor got annoyed with her and shoved his pacifier in her mouth and told her to sit in the corner silently until she was calm again."

Luna laughed softly, and then more, until she curled up in laughter at the image of their barely toddling son putting their spirited older daughter in her place in such a way. "Oh, oh my," she breathed out between giggles, "She can't have liked that."

"She was stunned long enough that Ignis was able to back up Cal enough to shame her into actually doing it. Without the pacifier, of course. That, she gave back."

He was still rubbing her back throughout her laughter, and the touch grew firmer and worked on tight muscles when she straightened out and calmed her breath. "Did she behave better after that?"

"That was this morning, so I think so. Nanny didn't have to send for me, at least."

Luna nodded and took a moment to tuck a pillow under her chest, piling her hair up over the top of her head and burying her face into cushion. He rubbed her neck, understanding the silent request, and she let out a pleased sigh. "Any other updates? Why're you to bed so late tonight?"

"The game schedule came out for Rori's team, and I think that's it. As for me, it's census time..."

"Ah," she hummed her understanding, before he could begin to gripe. What that really meant was that they were discussing resource allocation, expansion, and many other things that went into ensuring the needs of all the peoples would be met in the foreseeable future. Important work, yes, but it could be mind numbing in how many things there were to keep track of in making every tiny decision. "I'll join you tomorrow in that, assuming I didn't miss it...?"

"You didn't. And we'll be glad to have you in there again. You always see things we've missed, and we've been nervous to move too much further forward without your input."

She giggled at that, knowing he was exaggerating a bit. Well, at least the 'we' was an exaggeration. He surely was nervous, he had confided in her often enough about his fears to know that he relied on her as a check. It was due to her perspective coming from outside Insomnia, when so many had grown up safe in the city, unawares of how people outside felt. They had brought in more such people in the years of peace during their rule, more perspectives, but Noctis respected her opinion like no one else's. She would be worried for him if she didn't know that he did well enough on his own, and that her thoughts that he was so keen on hearing out, often just helped them to fine tune things.

Noct kissed her shoulder again as a comfortable silence fell over them, and then he moved to straddle her, allowing him to rub her back with greater ease. She let out a pleased groan as his large hands rubbed along her back, and she sank deeper into the plush bed.

"What about you?" he asked after some time, his voice soft and warm. "How was it?"

"Things are getting better," she mumbled, lifting her head and rubbing her nose into the pillow to scratch an itch. Then she puffed to get messy strands of hair out of her face, and settled her cheek on the pillow. "Now that we've been able to spread technology and education more places, now that people are more willing to live in places that used to be considered too wild for all but the hardiest... There's less for me to do, in a good way. The doctors were able to take care of so many before I got there, and I was able to help them out with the ones they were struggling to keep alive. Magic still is stronger than technology, but I don't get spread so thin now. It's lovely. I've never saved so many lives before."

As she spoke, she became emotional, tears stinging at her eyes. She turned her head to bury it into the pillow again, and Noctis smiled, pretending not to notice her tears. "That's great, Luna. Think Rori will be ready to go with you next time, then?"

Luna laughed softly at that, remembering the girl's emphatic explanation of why she ought to be able to go. It was only Luna's own uncertainty of what she would find that had caused her to deny the child. Even she had been a bit older before she began helping her mother. Things were different now though, and now that she knew just how much, she nodded. "Yeah, I think she can. Don't tell her, though. I'd like to see her face when she doesn't have to battle for it next time."

"Just take the wind right out of her sails," Noctis laughed.

"Exactly. She needs to have her plans interrupted more often, she can't keep on being so rigid."

Soft laughter died off, and Luna sighed heavily, relaxing under his wonderful touch. He went between rubbing firmly along tired and tight muscles, to giving soft touches over her skin, occasionally leaning over to her nightstand to squirt a pump or two of lotion into his palm. When she was nearly dozing off and felt her back couldn't possibly feel any better just then, she rolled over underneath him. He chuckled when she presented him with her chest and a coy smile, and he got to work massaging her front. "It's good you're so fun to spoil," he teased, voice warm, "Else I might be annoyed by the presumption."

"Presumption?" she asked, all innocence. "I just rolled over. You chose to rub my chest all on your own. I can't be blamed for how sweet you are, can I?"

"Yes," he grinned, leaning over her and hovering, tips of his hair tickling her face. She peeked at him, curious why he was hovering, and his lips puckered out and gently 'bit' her nose as he kept her gaze. She couldn't handle how silly it was and she laughed, pushing him away with a sleepy but gleeful shriek. He sat back on his heels, holding himself just above her thighs, and he grinned, finishing the thought. "You were such a perfect role model, if I'm sweet, it's 'cause you are."

"Is that why you tried to eat me?"

"You're like a sweet and fluffy marshmallow."

"I birthed two kids, give my waist a break."

"You know I wasn't talking about that!"

Noctis gathered her up in his arms and rolled to his back, tugging her to lay across his chest, tickling her in retribution for the teasing. She laughed and squealed, trying not to squirm too much in his hold, not wanting to hurt him as she was being tickled. "St-stop!" she pleaded between gasps of laughter, explaining even as his tickling slowed to gentle pets, "I'll hurt you, not mean to...!"

He chuckled and buried his face into the side of her neck, kissing her shoulder. "Sorry, sorry," he laughed, grabbing a corner of the blanket and rolling them up in it. "I always forget just how ticklish you are."

"How can you forget!?" she pouted cutely, snuggling into his chest as they laid on their sides, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"You're just, such a cute and giggly marshmallow..."

"And you're fish-brained..."

"Ouch," he laughed, kissing the top of her head. She giggled and buried her face into his chest, pressing a kiss to his warm skin. Yawning, Noctis reached across Luna to turn out the lights and then settled in, his hand smoothing along her back. "Good night, love."

"Good night, dearest," Luna mumbled, soft and sleepy.


End file.
